Winx Club - Episode 124
The Witches' Siege is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Sypnosis After Bloom and Sky’s wind rider crashes, the two of them have no option but to hike through the forest. Bloom, dejected and defeated, gives into her doubts of self-worth. She no longer belongs to Earth, but with her powers stolen she feels that now she does not belong to the magical community either. Sky comforts her and with her spirits rejuvenated they continue on. Meanwhile Proffesser Griffin and the others have managed to make it safely to Alfea. They realize that they can mutually help each other and only united can they stand a chance against the Trix. Together they face off against the monsters when they attack. But as the monsters keep regenerating, things seem hopeless. After a night’s rest Bloom and Sky set off again. As they are walking Bloom hears a voice calling to her. She believes it to be Daphne. She tells Sky that she has to visit Lake Roccaluce in a last attempt to get her powers back. Sky reluctantly agrees. The two split up as Sky heads towards Magix and Bloom towards Lake Roccaluce. Faragonda and Griffin have come up with a way to stop the creatures of the dark. They want to unite the powers of the witches and the fairies. This plan proves to be successful during the next attack. The Trix are enraged by the failure of their attack. They decide to take care of Alfea themselves and personally lead the next attack. The episode ends with Sky entering Magix to find it deserted and Bloom setting foot in Lake Roccaluce. Major Events *The Witches join forces with the Fairies and Specialists to stop Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Bloom heads to Lake Roccaluce following Daphne's request while Sky heads to Magix. *The Winx Girls defeat the Army of Darkness. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy decide to take matters into their own hands. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Faragonda *Griffin *Codatorta *Saladin *Specialists **Riven **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Army of Darkness Trivia *There is a strange reluctance in the last few episodes in the Winx Club girls to actually get into their "battle forms" until they are personally attacked by decay monsters, whereas all of their classmates already are whenever a battle sequence starts. *Scenes from this episode, episode 19, 20, 22, 23, 25 and 26 were used in the special The Battle for Magix. Voice Cast *Liza Jaqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rachel Lillis as Faragonda *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven Quotes '- Icy: '"I am sick of this game, it's not fun anymore." '- Stormy: '"We have to stop sitting around and just watching." '- Darcy: '"Seriously, time to get our hands dirty. Let's get in there and bust out the full power of the Dragon Fire." '- Icy: '"Get your fighting boots on girls, cause tomorrow we ride into battle ourselves. The walls of Alfea will crumble beneath our hands and we won't stop until every uppity pixie and traitorus witch is wiped off the face of the realm for good!" "Hey bud! That is not slick or buff. It's just gross." '- Stella: '"when the monster regenerates itself." Videos '4Kids' 'RAI English' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume